


Silk

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 10Prompt: very large and fluffy scarvesSimon misunderstands the assignment but Baz, as always, has a backup plan.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> this was a flufftober prompt but I kinda took it and twisted it so I don't even feel comfortable tagging it as that lol
> 
> prompt from [this list](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts) on tumblr!

“Darling, I really don’t think this is going to work.” 

Simon pouts and shifts his hips on top of Baz. “You just don’t have any faith,” he mumbles. 

“No,” Baz insists, reaching up to tug and bounce one of Simon’s curls. “You’re just an utter numpty.” 

Simon makes a noise of frustration and starts to move away from straddling Baz’s hips, but Baz clamps his hands down on Simon’s waist so he can’t move. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like your numptiness,” Baz says, rubbing his thumbs in soft circles against Simon’s bare skin. 

Simon lets the scarf drop onto Baz’s chest. “We spent so long figuring this out,” he says, running his fingers over the soft wool of the winter scarf. 

That’s true. Simon and Baz had spent the last few days negotiating tonight and Simon had insisted that he could handle bringing the  _ props _ . Baz, the king of communication in sexual situations, had wanted to go through every little kink negotiation before they even got into the bedroom. The plan was to use a scarf (Simon said he wasn’t comfortable buying handcuffs) to bind Baz’s wrists because, as they’ve discovered, Simon enjoys being in charge in the bedroom and Baz is happy to follow. Simon clearly didn’t understand the assignment and instead of a silk scarf that could be used to tie Baz’s hands, he’d brought one of Penny’s thick woolen winter ones. 

“It’s alright,” Baz says, lifting the scarf off of him and dropping it on the floor next to the bed. “We don’t need it.” 

Simon grimaces. “I mean, we could try it,” he says, starting to lean over and grab it again. 

“My wrists will get itchy,” Baz says, still keeping a tight hold on Simon so he can’t leave. 

Simon grunts. 

“Here,” Baz says, rolling his eyes and shifting so he can sit up against the headboard, Simon still firmly straddling him. “Go check in the bottom drawer,” he says, patting Simon’s hips and letting him go. 

Simon frowns at Baz curiously but follows the instruction and heads over to the chest of drawers and starts to rummage through the bottom drawer. Baz winces at how carelessly Simon treats his neatly folded tee shirts. Baz can see the blush hit the top of Simon’s ears as he’s rifling through the drawer and Baz wonders which toy Simon found first. 

“Find it?” Baz asks teasingly. 

Simon turns around, holding a long red silk scarf in his hands and sliding the smooth fabric between his fingers. “How long have you had this?” he asks, a hint in hurt evident in his voice. 

“Relax,” Baz says. “I’ve had it forever. I didn’t just get it in case you brought an insufficient scarf.” 

Simon blushes further but still walks back over to the bed, his trousers hanging low on his hips so Baz gets a delicious peek at the soft cropping of hair there. “Right,” he says, keeping the scarf laid over his hands like a precious item while he kneels on the edge of the bed. 

“You’re still comfortable with this?” Baz asks, reaching out to place his hand on Simon’s forearm. 

Simon’s grin is unmistakable. Confident and bright and  _ him.  _ Baz sometimes loses that smile, especially when they’re in uncharted territory like this, but when Simon looks at him like he’d cross the world for him no matter the consequences, Baz forgets everything else. 

“I am,” Simon says. He clutches the scarf in his hands as he goes back to straddling Baz’s hips, barely putting any pressure on him before gently picking up Baz’s wrists. “Are you?” 

Baz nods. “Yes,” he says softly. He lets Simon start to wind the scarf around his wrists (he’d sent Simon a few Youtube videos on how to most safely and efficiently bind a person’s wrists and Baz found multiple knots tied in his neckties so he knows Simon’s been practicing). 

Simon finishes tying off the knot and presses kisses to the backs of each of Baz’s hands. He rubs his fingers over the scarf before leaning down to kiss Baz. Baz immediately tries to move his hands up to hold Simon, only to bump them into his chest and remember that the whole point of this is that he  _ can’t  _ touch Simon. Simon giggles into Baz’s mouth and pulls away from the kiss so he can push Baz’s hands up over his head, tugging at Baz’s hips a bit so he’s lying flat on his back. 

Simon presses a line of kisses along Baz’s neck, sucking here and there with no ulterior motive of leaving marks. Just to tease. Baz writhes and whines, keeping his hands above his head, but only barely.

Taking his time, Simon runs his hands and teeth and tongue down Baz’s throat and chest, stopping to tease his nipples just enough to get Baz panting. Baz rolls his hips up into Simon, which tugs groans out of both of them. 

“Snow,” Baz says, grabbing onto the pillow that supports his head. “Be a dear and  _ please  _ take my pants off.” 

Simon laughs against Baz’s ribs and for once doesn’t take his time in slipping his fingers in the waistband of Baz’s pants to tug them down his legs, following the motion with his body so he ends up kneeling at Baz’s feet and throwing the offending item of clothing to the floor. He runs the tips of his fingers over Baz’s bare thighs and revels in the shivers he pulls from him as a result. 

Simon eyes Baz’s cock and then spits into his hand. Before Baz can do anything more than open his mouth to complain, Simon has pressed two fingers into his mouth. Baz’s eyes flash and he thinks about fighting it, but Simon’s fingers are heavy on his tongue and his eyes are warm and inviting and blown out with lust. 

Baz sucks on Simon’s fingers and the moment Simon thinks it’s sufficient, he removes them and drops back onto his haunches, giving Baz one last look before dropping his head down. Simon kisses Baz’s hip and then takes his cock into his mouth. 

Baz chokes on his breath and bucks his hips up into Simon’s mouth. Simon responds by pressing his head down further and taking as much of Baz into his mouth as he can, sliding his tongue along him. Simon’s damp fingers nudge between Baz’s thighs and Baz moans, immediately spreading his legs open as Simon teases his hole with one finger. 

As Simon presses a finger into Baz, he pulls back and sucks on the head of Baz’s cock, flitting his eyes up to see Baz gripping the pillow and throwing his head back in pleasure, panting breaths and soft moans filling the room. 

Simon hums around Baz and even though he misses the feeling of Baz’s hands in his hair, he knows he can do this. He can get Baz to come in record time like this. He presses in his second finger and starts to curl them the way he knows Baz likes, stroking that sensitive place inside him. 

Baz half-shouts Simon’s name, bucking into the pressure and grunting when Simon hollows his cheeks around him. Simon continues to torture Baz, alternating between sucking lightly and harshly, curling his fingers up and thrusting them in and out of Baz at an abrasive pace. 

Baz is at his mercy, open and pleading. 

“ _ So good _ ,” Baz whimpers, trying to find a medium of rolling his hips into Simon’s hand and into his mouth. 

Simon rewards him for the praise by stabilizing himself on his knees and wrapping his free hand around the base of Baz’s cock, wanking what he can’t reach with his mouth.

Baz comes right then, the pressure inside him and around his cock too much to handle. His body tenses and he moans Simon’s name loudly as Simon continues to suck and stroke him into oblivion. As Baz comes down, he recognizes the tension in his wrists and before he can complain about it, Simon is reaching up for his hands and untying the scarf. 

Simon kisses the insides of Baz’s wrists and lightly runs his fingers over them. There aren’t any marks and Baz doesn’t think Simon even tied him up tight enough to leave marks in the first place. 

“How was that?” Simon asks quietly, petting Baz’s hair. 

Baz smiles. “Quite acceptable. Would you like to try?” 

Simon blushes and starts to sputter, but Baz cuts him off. 

“Lie down, love.” 

Simon does as he’s told.


End file.
